Memories of you
by Shela-shela
Summary: Harry a tué voldemort et s'est lâchement enfuit, gardant son amour pour Drago secret. Un accident survient, et il est alors retrouvé partiellement amnésique par ses anciens amis du monde magique. Et c'est Drago qui est appelé à le sauver...


Harry avait tout abandonné. Ceux qu'il aimait, ceux qui étaient morts et ceux qui avaient survécus…

Il avait accompli sa destinée, et était parti sans faire d'histoires. Sans même en parler. Car il l'avait choisi. C'était ça, sa « destinée ». Etre seul à jamais, ou perdre tous ceux qui lui étaient cher.

Certains même sans avoir pu leur dire à quel point ils comptaient, à quel point ils lui étaient indispensables…

Durant la dernière bataille, beaucoup avaient péri. Des ennemis, des alliés. Et puis, Voldemort.

Durant cette bataille, il avait vu tomber Dean et Seamus, ensembles, comme toujours, et cela, même dans la mort. Ginny, à qui il n'avait jamais eût le courage d'avouer qu'il aimait quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle… A vrai dire, quelqu'un qui n'était même pas une femme.

Et il avait vu tomber cette personne sous le coup d'un sort de son maître en personne. Il avait alors hurler comme si sa vie même voulait sortir de son corps de cette manière.

Drago Malfoy était mort. Sa pale chevelure entourait sa tête, comme une auréole, comme un ange… La suite était embrouillée, dans l'esprit du survivant.

Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience de ses actes, un cadavre avait rejoint son amour. Le cadavre du mage noir. Il avait transporté Drago loin de cette pourriture et s'était ouvert le poignet au-dessus du visage du blond. Son sang avait coulé, sur le visage, égratigné par endroits du blond. Le sang contrastant étrangement avec sa peau d'ivoire.

C'est sur dernière image que le brun, accessoirement sauveur du monde magique et moldu partit en exil.

L'exil de la magie, de son passé et de ses sentiments. Il n'était plus le survivant. Plus sans Drago. Il n'avait plus la force d'affronter cette vie, tout seul, sans lui et ses répliques piquantes qui le poussaient toujours à aller plus loin.

A présent, il était simple ouvrier dans un chantier de construction. Passer sa journée à bâtir, alors qu'il avait tant détruit, tant tué…alors qu'il s'était tant battu durant toutes ses années, était un bonheur pour lui. Et il rêvait de Drago.

Dans son sommeil, ses rêves devenaient alors réalité, ils étaient mariés pour le pire et le meilleur, bien entendu. Des rires, des petites disputes et un grand bonheur fait de tout petits riens.

Et puis, entre son travail et ses rêves, il pensait à ses amis. Il espérait que ceux-ci soient en bonne santé. Il se demandait ce qui se serait passé, si Drago n'était pas tombé au combat, même si il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser… Il se serait déclaré. Il s'était promis de le faire, s'il s'en sortait. Mais jamais l'idée ne lui était venue à l'esprit qu'il pourrait survivre à Drago.

Jamais.

Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien arrivé.

Cela faisait à présent presque deux ans… Ces derniers mois, il avait eut beaucoup d'accidents et se demandait si c'était vraiment un hasard… Il était sur un chantier, c'était l'été, et il avait depuis quelques heures déjà, délaissé sa chemise, pour le plus grand plaisir des passantes et de quelques passants, il faut bien le dire…

En effet, il avait une peau halée et des muscles saillants, de longues jambes et des trais incroyablement fins. On aurait dit la tentation personnifiée.

Il se désaltérait, à l'ombre d'une poutre suspendue en l'air par des câbles d'acier.

Il entendit hurler « Attention ! », releva la tête et dit « et merde » alors que la poutre tombait droit sur lui. Il ne sentit pas le choc, un trou noir avait succédé à ce si beau ciel d'été.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je vous jure, mademoiselle Granger, que nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir, mais il est impossible de l'approcher, vous l'avez bien vu, dès que nous nous approchons, il réclame son mari, et dresse une barrière magique, mais vous m'avez bien dit qu'il n'était pas marié, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vous l'ai dit, non ? Et puis nous avons vérifié dans les registres, il n'est fait état de ce mariage nulle part !

Alors, c'est bien ce que je craignais.

Quoi ?

Il souffre d'amnésie. Nous le savons déjà, mais, il est possible qu'il ait assimilé des envies ou des rêves à la réalité…

Vous voulez dire qu'il voulait se marier ? Mais comment savoir avec qui ?

Très simple, il suffit de lui demander le nom de jeune homme de son mari, ainsi que son prénom, pour aller le chercher… Et puis, ce ne sera pas un mensonge, n'est ce pas ? Cette personne est essentielle à son rétablissement, mais il faudra jouer le jeu.

Comment ça, « jouer le jeu » ?

Il faut absolument que ses souvenirs reviennent d'eux-mêmes, et par conséquent jouer ce qu'il croit être « sa vie ».

Ca ne va pas être facile… Vous le savez, ça ?

Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile, mademoiselle, j'ai seulement dit que ce serait essentiel…et puis, qui ne rêverait pas de partager sa vie avec le célèbre Harry Potter ?

-Drago Malfoy ?

Hermione sentait qu'elle allait défaillir. Malfoy n'accepterait jamais, c'était sûr, il faudrait le prendre de cours… Comment faire ? Il fallait avant tout le contacter, et trouver un moyen de pression sur le blond…

-Il en est hors de question, pour qui me prends-tu, sale naine de bibliothèque ! Retournes donc jouer avec ta belette fauchée, et un jour on entendra peut-être parler de toi !

Hermione ne précisa pas qu'elle était la première de sa promotion en médicomagie, à l'heure actuelle, et qu'elle allait sans aucun doute trouver un travail plus que convenable dans un poste à responsabilité de Sainte mangouste sans trop de problèmes. Drago repris, hautain :

-Sauver le sauveur ! Vous n'avez vraiment tous que ça en tête ! Et qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore à ce bon vieux Potty ? Il a trop combattu de trolls ces derniers temps, peut-être ? En tout cas, il ne fait plus partie de ma vie, il n'en a jamais fait partie à vrai dire, donc je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit, et ma réponse reste NON ! Quand allez-vous vous mettre ça dans le crâne ?!

-Et pour votre père, Drago, essayez-vous toujours de prouver qu'il a servi au sein de l'ordre, en tant qu'espion ?

Le regard de Drago se plissa pour ne plus former que deux fentes orageuses, dans tous les sens du terme. Il dit d'une voix doucereuse, sûrement acquise auprès de son cher parrain :

-Seriez-vous entrain de me menacer, miss Granger ?

Hermione pris un air de sainte nitouche à laquelle on aurait demandé ses tarifs pour la nuit, en bénissant intérieurement ses cours de théâtre :

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais je me disais que Harry, s'il était en état, serait sûrement un moyen de pression suffisamment grand pour faire innocenter Mr Malfoy…

Drago grimaça. Hermione avait volontairement dit « monsieur Malfoy » et non « votre père » pour le rabaisser un peu, en ne le considérant pas comme apte à porter lui aussi, le titre de 'Monsieur'…

-Et pourquoi le grand Harry Potter ne serait-il pas en état d'innocenter mon père, s'il est toujours capable de s'incruster chez moi.

Hermione plissa les lèvres. C'est là que ça allait commencer à être corsé.

-Eh bien Harry souffre d'une amnésie partielle, voyez-vous, et son imaginaire s'est mêlé à ses souvenirs pour former ce que Harry prend pour 'sa' vie.

-Et il a imaginé qu'il habitait chez moi ? Pouffa froidement Drago.

-Non, sourit Hermione, il a imaginé qu'il habitait chez _vous_, pas chez _toi_!

Drago fronça les sourcils, en se demandant quelle différence elle faisait entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, mais à la vue du regard équivoque que lui lança Hermione, il avala sa salive de travers…

-Quoi ?!!!!!! fût la phrase la plus équivoque qu'il ait réussi à formuler sans s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

_-_Vous savez, vous, en tant que _jeunes mariés…_

-Pourquoi vous ne l'internez pas en zone psychiatrique ?!!

-Il n'est pas fou, lança Hermione, exaspérée. Mais il est le sorcier le plus puissant qu'on connaisse, et il ne se laisse approcher par personne, il a décrété qu'il ne se laisserait approcher que par _son mari_…

-Et c'est moi qui tiens le rôle du mari ? pourquoi pas Weasley, il a tellement de frères et sœurs qu'il doit savoir comment traiter un sale gryffondor de l'âge mental de cinq ans…

-Il pense que vous êtes son mari… il ne se laissera approcher que par Drago Malfoy ! Vous le soignez, et on s'occupe de la libération de votre père, cella vous convient-il ?

Drago grogna, pris au piège…

-D'accord… mais un coups tordu et je l'envoie ad padrès sans qu'il ait eut le temps de dire 'détraqueur'.

-Vous devrez jouer votre rôle de mari, poursuivit Hermione placidement.

-Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je … qu'il…qu'on…

Hermione sourit devant l'air outré de Drago :

-Non, je ne vais pas vous demander d'en aller jusque là, mais comportez vous en mari, soutenez-le, occupez vous de lui, faites semblant de vous inquiéter pour lui, soyez tende et indulgent, et ne le repoussez pas s'il vous embrasse. Après tout, vous êtes mariés à ses yeux, il ne comprendrait donc pas et se méfierait.

Au fur et à mesure de l'inventaire de ce qu'il devait faire, la mine de Drago, qui s'était faite soulagée en apprenant qu'il n'aurait pas à remplir le 'devoir conjugal' pour sauver son père, se décomposa peu à peu, avant d'arriver au sujet du baiser, auquel il tenta de s'opposer, ce dont il s'abstint à la dernière minute, en voyant le regard d'Hermione. Rien n'était plus inquiétant qu'une Gryffondor en colère…


End file.
